Driftwood
by MissKate
Summary: Based on the song "Driftwood" by Travis, it involves every Cliffhanger, their pasts, and their thoughts. A short story. Please read and review!! Thanks bunches!!!


Driftwood  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...A brand new story, but it is just a short story. If I get lots of reviews and requests to add more, then I might, but this is all for now. This is based around the song "Driftwood" by one of my new favorite bands...TRAVIS!! Yay!!! What an awesome band, I must say!! Please, please, please review...It'll make my day, I promise!!! Haha!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!  
  
The hike up had been long, strenuous. They had all done this type of thing before, such as when they helped Katherine in her pursuit, and in the quests before and following it. When they finally reached the top, they set their tents up, and those that failed their first time, tried again to succeed. Horizon was about accomplishments. For some, their goal was to no longer depend on the drugs that tied them down. For others, it was to share the truth of their past, and to gather enough strength to talk openly about it. There were no minor achievements at Horizon, and each was a great feat.  
  
Once the fire was lit, the Cliffhangers gathered around it, sitting on logs trying to warm up. It was cold for spring; especially up in the mountains. Scott sat next to Shelby, with Daisy next to her. Juliette and Auggie sat on the log next to them, with David close to the end. Ezra chose a rather small stump as seat next to them, as Peter and Sophie had taken the last log before he had come to sit down. Together they huddled around the flames, trying to absorb the heat.  
  
"I guess this is as good a time as any," Peter said, in a melancholy tone.  
  
"For what, may I ask?" Daisy asked.  
  
He thought for a moment before answering. "Well, we're here in the mountains as a group, sitting with nothing to say as a group. So maybe we should just have group now." Everyone groaned. Group meant feeling...sharing, and nobody ever liked that idea. "The topic is going to be successes. Not only successes here at Horizon, but in general...from childhood even. I just want you to tell me of one though, your greatest feat, if you will."  
  
Everyone's faces sunk as Peter allowed them a few moments to think of something that they were proud of. Both he and Sophie hoped that this topic would bring out more truth, in some way, and lead them closer to saving them, as they were still very much in trouble and did not know how to ask for help.  
  
"Alright Scott, we'll start with you."  
  
His face slumped and he struggled to find an answer. "I guess when I threw the winning touchdown to win the state game. I remember hearing the crowd cheer and seeing my dad up in the stands...smiling."  
  
"Very good, Scott. Shelby?" Sophie said, passing the question on to the next person in line.  
  
"Successes, huh? I guess, when...I finally got rid of...Walt." It still hurt her to even say his name. He had abused her in many ways, including physically and mentally, and the scars he caused were just beginning to heal. "Seeing the police car drive away, with his...awful face looking back at us was...a brilliant relief." Scott looked over at her as Daisy put her hand over Shelby's. She was glad to have such great friends. She had not known many people to care as much as they did.  
  
Looking up, Daisy saw the eyes upon her. She knew it was her turn, and knew exactly what to say. "Being serious for a second," she began as everyone smiled. "I feel that my greatest triumph was...leaving my mask as a thing of the past and learning to be able to show my pain and anguish, rather than hiding it." Sensing the satisfaction of her answer by the group, she finished and looked over at Juliette, who was anxiously waiting for her turn.  
  
"Okay, Jules. Your turn," Peter said, gesturing towards her.  
  
"The accomplishment I am most proud of is finally getting my mother out of my head, or at least most of the time. For as long as I can remember, wherever I was, she was there with m...pressuring me to 'not let her down.'" Suddenly, she looked sort of glum, but quickly picked herself up again as she said, "What about you, Aug?"  
  
"Meeting you," he said, trying to get Juliette to smile earnestly, which worked.  
  
Peter had to break in and said, "I hate to disrupt you two, but why don't you try again, Aug."  
  
Moaning, Auggie thought of another event that he felt good about. "I guess, finally sticking up for myself to my brother. That's just not my life anymore."  
  
David looked up with a goofy look on his face, knowing everyone had turned their glances to him, causing his friends to laugh. He was the sarcastic comedian of the group, right up there with Daisy, as cynicism was a top priority for both of them. "Let me think...the success I am most proud of must have been when I managed to get thrown back here after my 'difficulties at home.'" Everyone laughed again. "So, how's that?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"I think you know," Peter replied.  
  
"Fine, fine," he began. "I would have to say when I was eight and my dad was actually proud of me because I played a sport. He made the biggest deal out of it, saying that I was finally becoming who he wanted me to be. All I can say is 'ha.'"  
  
"And last, but not least, Ezra. You're up," Sophie said, looking over at the boy on the stump who sat looking down at the ground. "Ez?"  
  
Startled, Ezra looked up, and saw everyone looking up at him. "My turn, already?" Nods came from around the circle, and he sighed. He did not know what to say. As far as he knew, his greatest accomplishment was becoming the resident pharmacist, though he was beginning to lessen his business, by choice of course.  
  
"Earth to Ezra," Daisy said, looking over to him.  
  
"I don't know. I was always proud of the movies I made, but I made them to show my talents to my parents. With each try, they became less and less interested. I can't really be proud of that." Everyone felt bad. They had their victories, but what were Ezra's?  
  
Peter felt he had to step in. "Come on, Ez. You've come so far since you came here. You have to be happy for that."  
  
"Of course I am, I just wish I had done more to not end up here. Don't get my wrong, I mean, you guys, you're my best friends, but...isn't it always better to not need someone to save you?" Ezra stood up and walked off, as everyone sat watching with slack jaws.  
  
It did not take long for Daisy to rise along with him. However, she kept her distance, not wanting him to notice her at first. She wanted to observe, to try and crack his mystery. Daisy had known, since the first time she met him, that Ezra was special. He had talents that nobody knew of, and he was just waiting for his chance to shine.  
  
From a log in the woods, Daisy watched as her friend, the friend that fell for her, of all people, tossed lonesome rocks into the river that raced down the mountain. Each rock was different, with a different history, just like the people at Horizon, and he was just casting them aside, much like people had done with him all his life. Sure, his parents cared, but it was their own problems that they were worried about.  
  
*Everything is open  
Nothing is set in stone  
Rivers turn to Ocean  
Oceans tide you home  
Home is where your heart is  
But your heart had to roam  
Drifting over bridges  
Never to return  
Watching bridges burn*  
  
The Cliffhangers began to move from their places, getting ready for the night ahead, as the sun sank below the trees. Nobody knew what to think of the events that had taken place at group that evening, but they all knew that none of their wounds were healed, and they had to be there for each other when the time came.  
  
*You're driftwood floating underwater  
Breaking into pieces, pieces, pieces  
Just driftwood hollow and of no use  
Waterfalls will find you, bind you, grind you*  
  
David went to the tent he was to share with Scott. They each had messily strewn their packs into opposite corners of the tent. He peered out the opening of the tent to where the remaining Cliffhangers worked busily, and knew that he was different from them. Their problems were so much too diverse and got him thinking that he would never fit in, as much as he wanted to.  
  
*Nobody is an island  
Everyone has to go  
Pillars turn to butter  
Butterflying low  
Low is where your heart is  
But your heart has to grow  
Drifting under bridges  
Never with the flow*  
  
With an axe in hand, Auggie walked off into the woods to find some lumber for the fire. Looking behind him, he saw Juliette quietly tagging after him, in her meek little way. He stopped and allowed her to catch up with him, and then seized her hand, as the two walked off together into the deepness of the forest.  
  
*And you really didn't think it would happen  
But it really is the end of the line  
So I'm sorry that you turned to driftwood  
But you've been drifting for a long, long time*  
  
Supervising from the fire were Peter and Sophie. They sat smiling, at the kids that they saw around them. No longer were they the troubled, reluctant, and loathing teenagers that they had been when they had first came to Horizon. Now they were beginning to see the light of everything that people did for them, to help them. Sure, they had their secrets, but everyone does. At least they were on the verge of sharing, and the two of them were ready to reach out and catch them when they did.  
  
*Everywhere there's trouble  
No where's safe to go  
Pushes turn to shovels  
Shoveling the snow  
Frozen you have chosen  
The path you wish to go  
Drifting now forever  
And forever more  
Until you reach your shore*  
  
Scott and Shelby walked around the small camping site and tidied it up a bit. They went in and out of the tents, lying out sleeping bags and keeping everyone's belongings separate. However, this was all just a distraction from the thoughts that flowed freely through their minds. They wondered about how the other was feeling, and why they had chosen what they said as their greatest success. But then their thoughts turned to the others of the group and of how their relationships were going to change.   
  
*You're driftwood floating underwater  
Breaking into pieces, pieces, pieces  
Just driftwood hollow and of no use  
Waterfalls will find you, bind you, grind you*  
  
After watching him for a few moments, Daisy carefully climbed down a bit onto the riverbank where Ezra continued puncturing the water with the small pebbles. He turned around and saw her stumbling towards him, tripping over the loose rocks, and could not help but smile. Ever since Ezra first saw her, he knew liked her, but she had told him all too often that they would just be friends. It broke his heart, however he knew it was for the best. But here Daisy was, coming towards him, with hopes of picking up the pieces that had been shattered all too often.  
  
*And you really didn't think it would happen  
But it really is the end of the line  
So I'm sorry that you turned to driftwood  
But you've been drifting for a long, long time  
You've been drifting for a long, long time  
You've been drifting for a long, long  
Drifting for a long, long time*  
  



End file.
